


You'll Be a Star In Somebody Else's Sky [Psycho-Pass/Kougino Songfic]

by gh0stsprite



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stsprite/pseuds/gh0stsprite
Summary: [REPOST from my previous account]A decent canon complementary one shot but Kougami and Ginoza were together before Kougami was demoted to enforcer.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 6





	You'll Be a Star In Somebody Else's Sky [Psycho-Pass/Kougino Songfic]

Hey, oh  
Sheets of empty canvas  
Untouched sheets of clay  
Were laid spread out before me  
As her body once did  
All five horizons  
Revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed  
Has taken a turn

  
Ginoza woke up with a start, noticing when he opened his eyes he had sweat on his face. He turned to look at the alarm clock on the dresser across the room, the bright light glowing red numbers that read 3:36 a.m.

  
Suddenly the body wrapped around him stirred in his sleep. Ginoza carefully pried Kougami's outstretched arm off his small waist as he made his way to the other side of the room to retrieve a bottle of water. Ginoza gulped down the water then turned and walked towards the patio.

  
When he got there he finally noticed the cause of his awakeness at this time of night. A thunderstorm. Ginoza then opened the sliding glass door and stepped barefoot onto the platform, staring out to the apartment complex across from his own.

  
"Gino, what are you doing?" Kougami asked rubbing his eyes. "And what time is it?"

  
"It is almost four," Ginoza replied not stating why he was up or why he was standing on the patio. Instead of asking anything else, Kougami stepped out of bed.

  
"You know you should be in bed right now, right?" Kougami said as he wrapped his arms around Ginoza's waist while standing on the patio, cool air blowing and the lightning striking, rain beating down on the hard concrete outside.

  
"Yeah," Ginoza replied with a sigh turning around and leaning into Kogami's chest. After a few minutes, the two made their way back to bed for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Two weeks later Kougami was demoted from inspector to enforcer.

  
Guess it was never meant to last forever.

Yeah  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life  
I know you'll be a star  
In somebody else's sky  
But why  
Why  
Why can't it be  
Why can't it be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Black by Pearl Jam is the song


End file.
